Le Cocatris et les larves d'Aquavirius
by Peaseblossom-pixie
Summary: " A l'origine de toutes les belles histoires, il y a une rencontre. La nôtre fut… fracassante. " Mais franchement, dites-moi, vous vous attendiez à quoi avec Luna ?


_Le coin de l'auteure :_

Hi, tout le monde ! Bonne rentrée, un peu en retard, à tout le monde.

Nouvelle année (scolaire) oblige, me revoici avec tout un tas (oui, bon pas tant que ça) de fics, qui n'attendent que vous.

Celle-ci m'est venue un peu par hasard (comme beaucoup des idées qui me traversent la tête, faut dire). Je pensais aux personnages qu'on ne croise pas souvent dans les fics, et je traînais en même temps sur EHP (si vous ne connaissez pas ce site et que vous avez un doute sur l'univers d'Harry Potter, c'est bien là qu'il faut aller, il y a tout ou presque). Résultat : je me suis mise à penser à Rolf Scamander, le mari officiel de Luna, et... voilà.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

En tout cas, bon courage à tous et à bientôt !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer : _l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, même pas les créatures bizarres (sauf les libellules, les libellules sont à moi), je me contente d'adapter à ma sauce le travail de JK Rowling.

_Mise à jour du jour :_

le 3/09/2014 : Merci beaucoup Juliette54 ! Je suis contente que cette petite histoire t'ait plu. J'aime beaucoup Luna, un peu rêveuse, parfois à côté de la plaque, mais toujours bonne conseillère. Je me suis dit que sa première rencontre avec son futur époux n'avait pas dû être de tout repos. ^^ En tout cas, merci pour ton soutien. Bises ;)

le 4/09/2014 : Soph28 : Je voyais mal Luna rencontrer son mari dans des circonstances parfaitement normales ;) Merci pour ton petit mot, ça me fait très plaisir. Je me suis dit que Rolf était sans doute l'un des grands oubliés des fics. Avec les films, tout le monde a tendance à vouloir caser Luna avec Neville... Bref, j'avais envie de changer un peu. Je suis vraiment contente que cet OS t'ait plu. J'essaye toujours de faire de mon mieux, et je suis ravie d'avoir pu te faire passer un bon moment. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! A bientôt ! Bises ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Le Cocatris et les larves d'Aquavirius<strong>

A l'origine de toutes les belles histoires, il y a une rencontre. La nôtre fut… fracassante. En même temps, avec Luna, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à faire dans le traditionnel. Mais peut-être ne l'aurais-je pas épousée si nous nous étions rencontrés dans des circonstances moins rocambolesques.

Ça remonte à deux ans maintenant, mais le souvenir en est toujours aussi frais dans ma mémoire.

J'étais alors un jeune naturaliste, employé à titre provisoire par le Ministère de la Magie au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques pour étudier et classifier un certain nombre d'espèces magiques dont on sait encore peu de choses. J'évoluais dans l'ombre de mon grand-père, le célèbre naturaliste et explorateur Newt Scamander. Son nom m'avait certes ouvert des portes, mais j'aspirais plus que tout à me démarquer de lui et à faire mes preuves en tant que vrai scientifique, et pas en tant que fidèle petit-fils.

Je prenais mon travail très au sérieux. Si tout le monde savait qu'il valait mieux éviter de se retrouver nez à nez avec une dragonne en train de couver (chose qu'il est bien difficile de trouver en Angleterre, je l'admets volontiers), les sorciers comme les moldus restaient assez démunis face à des créatures dont on ignorait la dangerosité réelle, les points faibles et l'éventuel potentiel de domestication, telles que les Cerbères, des chiens à trois têtes qu'il est très rare de croiser, les Gytrash, une espèce de fantômes qui peuvent prendre plusieurs formes, ou encore les Cocatris, cet étrange croisement entre un reptile (serpent ou dragon, au choix) et un coq.

J'étais justement à la poursuite d'un Cocatris quand cette histoire commença. Ecoutez plutôt.

* * *

><p>« Ok, piège en place, pensai-je à voix basse, en prenant des notes sur mon calepin. Le nid est par là, donc si je me débrouille bien, je dois pouvoir le rabattre vers le piège, et réussir à le capturer. »<p>

Sur le parchemin, mon plan était parfait. Un Cocatris avait été signalé au Ministère de la Magie, près d'un petit village, par chance entièrement sorcier : Loutry Sainte-Chaspoule. Aussitôt dépêché sur place, j'avais découvert son nid, dans un petit bois qui jouxtait le village. Après avoir passé deux jours à observer les habitudes de l'animal, il était temps que je le capture pour l'étudier de plus près. Ce n'était pas la partie la moins dangereuse de mon travail, mais je m'y étais habitué. J'avais failli me faire tuer par une harpie à peine un mois plus tôt, alors que je voulais simplement l'interroger sur son habitat naturel, et j'avais manqué être piétiné par tout un troupeau de Sombrals pourchassé par une manticore le mois précédent. La vie de naturaliste est dangereuse, et je m'étonnais encore une fois de l'extraordinaire longévité de mon grand-père, dont le nouveau passe-temps était l'étude des limaces de feu en Amazonie. Mais cette fois, j'avais mis toutes les chances de mon côté en mettant au point, comme nombre d'autres naturalistes plus futés que je ne l'avais été jusque-là, un piège qui me permettrait de neutraliser le Cocatris le temps nécessaire, sans risque pour ma personne. Du moins le croyais-je.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Pour faire passer le temps, je relus rapidement, assis sur une souche, les notes que j'avais prises au cours des deux derniers jours. Il faudrait certainement que je fasse une remise au propre de mes gribouillages.

L'endroit était plutôt agréable. Il faisait beau, et le soleil dispersait des paillettes d'or dans l'ombre du sous-bois. Près du buisson où je me cachais, une petite rivière chantait joyeusement en ricochant contre les berges boueuses. Le Cocatris avait fait son nid dans une petite caverne à l'ombre d'un gros chêne. Des plumes et des morceaux de mue écailleuse traçaient le chemin jusqu'à sa retraite. Confiant, j'écoutai le vent agiter les ramures et les oiseaux gazouiller dans leur nid.

Soudain, un léger son de clochette tinta dans ma poche. Je bondis sur mes pieds. Le Cocatris était entré dans le périmètre que j'avais tracé à la baguette plus tôt dans la journée. Je rangeai rapidement mon barda. C'était à moi de jouer, maintenant.

Aussi silencieusement qu'il était possible de l'être dans un sous-bois tapissé de feuilles mortes et de brindilles cassantes, je me dirigeai vers ma zone piégée. Je me cachai dans un fourré. J'avais bien observé l'animal, et je savais qu'il prenait toujours le même chemin pour retourner dans son antre. Mon plan était sans failles.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, je le vis arriver. Le Cocatris est une créature des plus étranges. Celui-ci faisait un peu plus de la moitié de ma taille. Dans l'ensemble, il ressemblait à un énorme coq juché sur de hautes pattes, munies de serres tranchantes. Mais une longue queue reptilienne d'un vert terne balayait le sol derrière lui et des ailes membraneuses de chauve-souris étaient repliées contre son corps replet, couvert d'un plumage dense dans les tons fauves. C'était un superbe spécimen, et j'avais hâte de m'atteler plus en détail à l'analyse de sa morphologie.

Je n'avais jamais prévu qu'un sanglier s'inviterait dans la danse. Le gros porcin jaillit des buissons, traversa le sentier juste devant ma cible et l'effraya. Le Cocatris eut un cri perçant et fit demi-tour.

« Par les caleçons de Merlin ! » grognai-je.

La créature se mit à courir en battant des ailes, faisant des bons d'un ou deux mètres. Bon sang de bon soir, il allait rater mon piège. Je bondis sur le chemin devant le volatile reptilien. Les cris du Cocatris se firent de plus en plus perçants. Je me mis à courir, la baguette à la main. L'animal fit une nouvelle fois demi-tour. Tout n'était peut-être pas encore perdu. Je courus, courus. Je reconnus le gros châtaigner noueux où j'avais perché mon piège. Si je l'actionnais au bon moment…

Le Cocatris passa sous une grosse branche. J'hurlai le sort qui devait déclencher le piège. Mais le destin était contre moi ce jour-là. J'avais mal calculé mon coup. Et le piège me retomba dessus. Avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je me retrouvai suspendu dans un filet, en haut du châtaigner. Le choc m'arracha ma baguette. Sous le choc, sonné, je regardai s'enfuir mon volatile à écailles.

Nom d'un Niffleur rachitique ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait à Merlin pour mériter un truc pareil ? Comment est-ce que j'allais me sortir de là ? J'avais laissé mon sac dans un buisson, et je n'avais plus ma baguette. Je n'avais même pas un couteau. Peu à peu, la panique commença à noyer la consternation. J'étais dans un bois isolé. La probabilité pour que quelqu'un m'entende et m'aide à me sortir de là était proche du néant. J'avais un peu d'eau dans une gourde à ma ceinture, mais quand bien même, je ne tiendrais jamais longtemps. Le Ministère finirait sans doute par se rendre compte que je n'étais toujours pas réapparu, mais d'ici qu'ils me trouvent, je ne serais plus en état de m'en réjouir. Au mieux, je mourrais de froid et finirais bouffé par les corbeaux. Au pire… Non, je n'osais même pas imaginer pire. Merlin tout-puissant, comment allais-je me sortir de là ?

J'en étais là de mes réjouissantes considérations sur ma propre mort quand quelque chose bougea dans les fourrés. Je scrutai attentivement l'endroit. Et soudain, une silhouette jaillit des buissons. Une silhouette résolument humaine. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.

« Hey ! Hey ! S'il vous plaît ! » hurlai-je à pleins poumons.

De là où j'étais, je ne voyais que de longs cheveux blonds. La silhouette regarda autour d'elle, puis leva les yeux. Son regard croisa le mien. Je devais avoir l'air fin, à gesticuler dans un filet qui se balançait à trois mètres du sol. Mais en l'occurrence, peu m'importait de quoi j'avais l'air. Je voulais juste descendre de ce piège à Cocatris.

La silhouette inclina la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là-haut ? »

C'était une voix de femme, un peu rêveuse. Gêné, je cherchais une manière pas trop ridicule de présenter ma situation.

« Vous savez, ce n'est pas la meilleure manière de se débarrasser des Joncheruines, poursuivit-elle sans me laisser le temps de répondre. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils ont tendance à vous faire faire des choses bizarres. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Les quoi ?

« Les… Les Jonche-quoi ? demandai-je.

- Les Joncheruines. »

Un affreux doute me traversa l'esprit et je tâtai mon crâne à la recherche d'une bosse. J'avais dû me prendre un sacré coup sur la tête. Voilà qu'une apparition me parlait de… de Jonche-les-ruines. Je devais halluciner. Mais je dus me rendre à l'évidence. Pas de bosse, pas de coup. Cette personne était réelle. Et la seule susceptible de me décrocher à des kilomètres à la ronde.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous pourriez me sortir de là ? demandai-je.

- Bien sûr. Mais quel idée d'être monté là-haut… »

Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'étaler ma mésaventure. Je la vis tirer une baguette magique de sa ceinture. Elle la pointa dans ma direction, et un mauvais pressentiment m'assaillit.

« Attendez, est-ce que…

_- Diffindo_ ! »

La corde qui retenait le filet à l'arbre lâcha. En hurlant, je vis le sol se rapprocher à une vitesse vertigineuse. J'atterris brutalement les quatre fers en l'air. Le souffle coupé sur le coup, je me redressai difficilement. Sonné, je restai assis par terre.

Une paire de pieds entra dans mon champ de vision. Des pieds nus et couverts de boue et de morceaux de feuilles. Je levai les yeux. C'était une jeune femme qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Ses longs cheveux blonds et emmêlés bouclaient librement jusqu'en bas de son dos. Ses deux grands yeux bleus et étonnés m'observaient avec une curiosité mêlée d'inquiétude. Elle était vêtue d'un chemisier sale et d'une jupe d'été à fleurs jaunes et rouges, dont l'ourlet était trempé. De drôles de boucles d'oreille se balançaient de chaque côté de son visage. On aurait dit des… des radis ?

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par tout un troupeau de Cocatris, et je commençai sérieusement à en avoir assez de ce volatile qui, décidément, ne m'attirait que des ennuis.

« J'essayais de trouver des larves d'Aquavirius dans la rivière quand j'ai entendu un cri. J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'un Tranchesac Ongubulaire, voyez-vous, et… »

Encore étourdi par ma chute, je ne cherchai pas à essayer d'en comprendre davantage. Je ne comprenais pas la moitié de ce qu'elle me racontait, avec son regard rêveur et son air d'illuminée. Elle… Elle était… Tiens, comme ses grenouilles lunaires qu'un explorateur disait avoir ramenées pour prouver qu'il avait bien été sur la Lune avec un Brossdur. Oui, voilà. C'était la seule explication. La demoiselle avait été ramenée par erreur avec tout un sac de grenouilles lunaires. Satisfait de mon explication, je me relevai péniblement.

Mais j'avais surestimé mes forces. Je chancelai et me rattrapai à un arbre.

« Vous êtes blessé quelque part ? » demanda la jeune femme.

Je secouai lentement la tête de gauche à droite, de peur de renverser encore mon cerveau déjà bien malmené. Ma vision se stabilisa.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? » s'enquit-t-elle.

Je déglutis avant de répondre.

« Rolf, marmonnai-je. Rolf Scamander. »

Pour la première fois, je vis de la surprise se peindre sur le visage de ma sauveuse. Elle ne semblait pas être facilement impressionnable pourtant.

« Scamander ? Vous êtes de la famille du célèbre naturaliste. »

Je hochai la tête.

« Je suis son petit-fils. »

Sa bouche forma un O de surprise. Puis elle fronça les sourcils et son regard se tourna vers le châtaigner où je me balançai quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Mais que faisiez-vous là-haut ? Vous cherchiez à attraper des oiseaux Rokh ? J'ai entendu dire qu'on en avait aperçu un il y a quelques temps. »

Je l'observai une seconde à la dérobée, histoire de savoir si elle plaisantait ou non. Parce que je ne saisissais pas tout ce qu'elle me disait depuis le départ, et voilà qu'elle invitait un oiseau mythique dans la conversation. Mais non. Apparemment elle attendait une réponse.

« Je… euh… Non. En fait, je voulais attraper un Cocatris, et le piège s'est mal déclenché. »

Elle acquiesça, compréhensive. Je récupérai ma baguette magique au pied du châtaigner. La jeune femme ne bougea pas et me regarda faire, immobile, l'air ailleurs. Curieusement, elle m'intriguait. Elle était plutôt jolie, malgré sa mise débraillée. Le soleil saupoudrait d'étoiles d'or ses cheveux blonds. Avec ses pieds nus, elle ressemblait à une nymphe des bois.

« Comment vous appelez-vous, déjà ? demandai-je, en fouillant les buissons à la recherche de mon sac à dos.

- Luna, » répondit-elle.

Je hochai la tête.

« Eh bien, euh… Luna, je crois que je dois vous remercier, » fis-je en époussetant la poussière sur mes vêtements.

Elle sourit. Quelque chose remua au fond de moi. Bon, d'accord, elle était un peu bizarre, mais elle était vraiment jolie quand elle souriait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour comme un idiot.

« J'ai eu de la chance que vous soyez dans le coin… ajoutai-je, les bras ballants.

- Oh, oui, c'est vrai, vous avez eu de la chance. D'habitude, je ne vais pas aussi loin en amont de la rivière. Mais je voulais voir s'il n'y avait pas de larves d'Aquavirius par ici. Comme je suis naturaliste… »

Je réprimai mal un sursaut de surprise. Naturaliste ? Quelle coïncidence… Mais j'avais encore du mal à me dire qu'elle était sérieuse. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de… de larves d'Aqua-virus. Ni de Jonche-les-ruines, ou de… je ne me souvenais même plus du nom. Quel genre de naturaliste s'occupait de créatures qui n'existaient pas ? Vraiment, cette demoiselle m'intriguait. Oubliés le Ministère et ce foutu Cocatris qui ne voulait pas se laisser prendre. J'avais trouvé un sujet bien plus intéressant.

Sans prévenir, elle tourna les talons et disparut parmi les buissons. Interloqué, je mis une ou deux secondes à réagir. Puis, je me lançai à sa poursuite. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi. Mais voilà, je me retrouvais à écarter les buissons et les fougères à la poursuite de ma nymphe des bois. Je la retrouvai sur les bords de la rivière. Elle récupéra un large sac terreux, qu'elle passa en bandoulière sur son épaule, semant de la terre partout sur sa jupe et son chemisier. Mais elle ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir. Elle me sourit de nouveau.

Nous cheminâmes lentement à travers le bois, côte à côte. Je me sentais bien avec elle, aussi irrationnel que cela semble. Je ne la connaissais que depuis quelques minutes, après tout. Et j'en étais le premier surpris. Mais elle n'était pas comme les autres filles que j'avais pu côtoyer. Elle ne semblait être ni timide, ni réservée, juste dans un autre monde. Elle ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire, et ne paraissait pas réclamer n'importe quoi à tout bout de champ. Elle était simple, naturelle, au sens le plus littéral du terme, et en même temps, j'avais très envie d'aller voir où son regard se perdait. Et elle était naturaliste. Ce qui ne la rendait que plus intéressante à mes yeux. Oui, je sais. Ça peut vous sembler ridicule. Mais j'étais en train de tomber amoureux.

Je commençai à lui poser une question sur ses sujets de recherche, et la discussion dériva naturellement sur les sciences naturelles magiques. C'était un domaine passionnant, et elle avait l'air au moins aussi passionnée que moi, avec un point de vue légèrement… différent parfois. Elle était fascinante. Vraiment fascinante.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta au beau milieu d'une phrase, dans le milieu du chemin, le regard rivé dans les fourrés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je, un peu inquiet.

Et sans me répondre, elle bondit derrière les buissons et disparut, me laissant en plan, dans le milieu du sentier. Une seconde durant, je fus bien trop ahuri pour me lancer à sa poursuite. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de disparaître comme ça, sans prévenir ? Et moi, alors ? Le temps de me remettre les idées en place, elle était hors de vue. Et moi, j'étais toujours planté comme un imbécile dans le chemin.

Ni une, ni deux je me jetai à mon tour dans les fourrés, sans prendre garde aux branches qui me griffaient ou aux racines qui essayaient de me faire tomber.

« Luna ! »

Pas de réponse. Je continuai d'avancer à grandes enjambées. Aucune trace de ma jolie nymphe des bois. Soudain, un grand craquement retentit.

« Argh ! »

Avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, je me retrouvai suspendu à un arbre, par un pied, pour la seconde fois de la journée. Ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Nom d'un hibou déplumé ! Pendu la tête en bas, c'était encore pire. Mais cette fois, la colère l'emporta sur la panique et la consternation. Qui avait pu poser un piège à cet endroit ? Il allait l'étriper. Ce n'était pas humain de faire une chose pareille. Et j'avais encore perdu ma baguette !

Je ruminai, râlai et vitupérai. La corde se resserrait autour de ma cheville à chacun de mes mouvements. Mais je n'en avais strictement rien à faire. Je voulais descendre. Descendre. Si je criais suffisamment fort, Luna devrait pouvoir m'entendre et me sortir de là. Mais deux fois dans la même journée, ça ne le faisait pas trop quand même. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait penser de moi ? Nom d'un dragon enrhumé, j'allais disséquer celui qui avait posé ce piège !

Après quelques minutes à broyer ma colère la tête en bas, Luna émergea d'entre les buissons, les yeux baissés sur quelque chose qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Elle s'arrêta en regardant étrangement quelque chose sur sa droite. Puis elle leva les yeux et croisa directement mon regard. Je haussai les épaules avec un petit sourire gêné. Un bref instant, elle sembla confuse.

« J'étais juste partie… Enfin, j'ai vu une libellule des Glaces. D'habitude, il n'y en a pas en cette saison. »

Elle leva vers moi le petit bocal qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, ou un insecte volant s'agitait dans une douce lumière bleutée. Disparaître sans prévenir pour une libellule. Evidemment. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ?

« Euh… Luna, fis-je en me tortillant au bout de ma corde. Est-ce que tu pourrais… »

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de continuer.

« _Diffindo !_ »

J'eus tout juste le temps de soupirer « Oh, non ! », avant de m'écraser sur le sol mou de la forêt, pour la deuxième fois consécutive de la journée. De la terre et des feuilles plein le nez et la bouche, je me relevai en pestant, et récupérai ma baguette.

« Mais qui a eu l'idée de mettre un piège ici ? Non, mais qui ?

- En fait, c'est moi. »

Je me tournai vers Luna. Elle tenait serré contre elle son bocal et des paillettes de lumière bleue dansaient sur son visage et ses cheveux. Elle me dévisageait avec une expression embarrassée. D'un coup, mes envies de meurtres ne me semblaient plus si prioritaires. Le bleu lui allait bien au teint et s'accordait à la nuance changeante de ses yeux.

« Je pensais pouvoir attraper un chartier. Il en passe beaucoup par ici, et les Weasley ont des gnomes plein leur jardin, » se justifia-t-elle.

Les chartiers étaient de vraies saletés. Ces espèces de furet adoraient insulter les créatures qu'ils croisaient, humains ou pas. Pour ce qui était de la chasse aux gnomes, ils savaient y faire. Mais offrir un chartier me paraissait être un cadeau un peu bizarre. Je ne savais pas trop si j'aurais apprécié qu'on m'offre une bestiole gesticulante qui débitait plus d'insanités à la minute que je n'étais capable d'en assimiler. Luna haussa les épaules.

« J'aime bien rendre service. »

D'un revers de main, je balayai l'incident, autant pour ne pas discuter de sa manière discutable de rendre service que pour ne pas ressasser mon humiliation. Parce que je devais bien admettre que sous sa bizarrerie chronique, eh bien… je l'aimais bien. Bien beaucoup. Beaucoup, beaucoup, en fait. C'était ridicule. Surtout qu'à cause d'elle, je m'étais encore une fois retrouvé dans une situation gênante. Mais… Bah, je ne pouvais pas lutter contre mes propres sentiments, non plus. Je pris une grande inspiration, et…

« Je suis vraiment désolée, je…

- Est-ce que tu voudrais…euh… »

On avait parlé au même moment. Et on s'était arrêté au même moment, rougissant comme des enfants. C'était étrange de la voir rougir. Mais elle me parut encore plus jolie que quand elle était embarrassée. Je hochai la tête en souriant légèrement.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Après m'être fait avoir par mon propre piège, je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre, » déclarai-je philosophiquement.

Elle sourit. Ses épaules se détendirent.

« D'accord. »

Les joues rouges, je m'éclaircis la gorge et demandai :

« Est-ce que… euh, tu voudrais, eh bien… venir boire un verre, avec… euh, avec moi ? »

Merlin devait m'en vouloir, parce que je m'arrangeai toujours pour avoir l'air d'un idiot depuis que je l'avais rencontrée.

« Oui, accepta-t-elle aussitôt. Mais pourquoi tu rougis ? »

Un naturel désarmant. Vraiment, cette fille était unique. Je souris, me moquant mentalement de ma stupidité, et lui tendis la main.

« Eh bien, allons-y. »

* * *

><p>A l'origine de toutes les belles histoires, il y a une rencontre. Si j'avais pu choisir, je n'aurais jamais eu idée de prendre celle-ci. Et je pense que personne avec un minimum de bon sens n'aurait choisi de rencontrer sa moitié en se faisant pendre deux fois à un arbre. Mais parfois, c'est ce à quoi on s'attend le moins qui nous rend le plus heureux, allez savoir.<p>

« Rolf ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Notre portoloin pour la Suède part dans cinq minutes.

- Je sais, Luna. J'arrive. »

Ce n'est pas toujours évident de jongler avec ses lubies de Ronflaks Cornus, de Joncheruines et de Nargoles, mais avec un peu d'amour, de patience et de philosophie… on se fait à tout. Et puis, Luna ne serait plus vraiment Luna sans cela.

Une belle histoire n'a pas besoin de conte de fée, de château et de demoiselles en détresse. Juste d'un Cocatris, de quelques larves d'Aquavirius dans un bois isolé et de deux jeunes personnes qui ne s'attendent absolument pas à se rencontrer là. Tout le monde a droit à sa belle histoire, après tout.

FIN


End file.
